


Birthday

by dolfabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guy just babysitting Luke, I also wrote this in like an hour, I literally wrote this for Guy's birthday, Pre-Canon, no beta we ride or crash like ginji, unintended angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolfabre/pseuds/dolfabre
Summary: "Guy... when is your birthday?"
Relationships: Guy Cecil & Luke fon Fabre, Guy Cecil & Pere (Tales of the Abyss)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Birthday

"Guy... when is your birthday?" Luke asked, briefly looking up to his servant.

The two had been spending time in the garden, and neither made a sound; the only exception being the scratching of Luke's coloured pencils against the sheets of paper that surrounded him on the floor. The question was enough to wound the silence that was almost unbroken, bringing Guy's mind straight back to reality. Babysitting definitely wasn't his least favourite duty, but it wasn't particularly interesting either.

The blond teenager shot a look of confusion at the younger boy. "Can I ask why you want to know, Master Luke?"

"Mother's birthday is in a few days... and Father's has already passed, but I've never seen you have a birthday," the noble boy explained to the best of his ability, pausing for a moment before swapping his pencil for another colour. "And why are you calling me _'Master Luke'_? _'Luke'_ is fine."

The mention of his birthday and the Duke in the same sentence was enough to put a bad taste in Guy's mouth, but he did his best nonetheless to try and answer with a false smile. "You remember when I had that cold? It was my birthday then." _Ah, lying. He forgot how much he hated lying._ "If Ramdas catches me just calling you _'Luke'_ , I'll probably be sent to work in the kitchens."

"With all the maids?" Luke smirked slightly.

"... hey," the servant muttered in return, giving a light sigh in defeat. "Besides, us servants don't get big parties or anything. It's a little boring compared to your parties."

The boy hummed in reply, beaming towards his older friend. "I'll get you a present next year."

"Don't worry about it." His reply was instant, almost cutting off the noble's own. Blue eyes flicked to the sky above them - _that might work._ "We might want to get inside soon, the clouds don't look good. And the Lady won't be able to see your drawings if they're all wet."

* * *

"You're back," the older man turned back from sorting the potted plants out on the floor of their shared room. The smile on his lips was one of kindness, and one of loyalty, but all Guy could see was pity. 

As he walked to the other side of the room, the teenager's smile from before turned into a frown, and his bright blue eyes quickly dimmed. "Thank you, Pere. But I've told you."

"I know you don't think of the date fondly," the knight turned gardener began, bringing out a small wrapped present from one of the nightstands. "I hope you've had a good birthday, Young Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if it's a little off(?) in places, I wrote this after an almost 8 hour shift but I wanted to get it uploaded while it was still technically Guy's birthday somewhere. But happy birthday to Guy! Even if my drabbles can't bring him much happiness, someone might be able to rtytfuihjk


End file.
